


Daichi? More like Diechi.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Fluff, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi is suffering.On a normal day, if you asked him what Daichi thought his best traits were, he would say “kind” or “patient”. But not with Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa combined together. Hell, Daichi didn’t even know how he got into this situation.No, wait, he did. And it was all Bokuto and Kuroo’s fault. Ever since he has met the both of them, everything good and, or bad, (mostly catastrophic) has been linked to Bokuto and Kuroo in some way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and I FUCKING LOVE DAISUGA AND CAPTAIN! SQUAD OHMYGOD so I wrote this idek man.

Daichi is suffering. 

On a normal day, if you asked him what Daichi thought his best traits were, he would say “kind” or “patient”. But not with Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa combined together. Hell, Daichi didn’t even know how he got into this situation.

No, wait, he did. And it was all Bokuto and Kuroo’s fault. Ever since he has met the both of them, everything good and, or bad, (mostly catastrophic) has been linked to Bokuto and Kuroo in some way or another. 

Months ago, he was living a happy, normal life as an ordinary 18-year-old. 

Yeah, all of that peaceful and quiet bullshit was absolutely torn into pieces and burnt to ashes when Bokuto added him into a “captain” group chat and he isn’t really quite sure exactly how he got dragged to those “weekly captain meet-ups.” Somehow, along the way, Oikawa was dragged into this mess.

It’s a way for us to discuss how to become better captains! Bokuto had whined. Yeah, right. They probably set this whole thing up just to torture Daichi. Well, to be fair, it is working, since Daichi always want to strangle Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa every time.

And now here he was, sitting in the middle of Kuroo’s living room, watching Kuroo and Bokuto having an “ohoho” showdown and Oikawa taking fucking millions of selfies. 

How much storage space does Oikawa have on his phone?

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Daichi absolutely despised those meetups, no matter how much he pretends to. He will never admit it (maybe only to Suga, but he is Suga, come on), but the weekly meetups with captains from other teams were pretty fun.

However, with that being said, the weekly meetups with the other captains were energy draining and stressful as fuck. 

Daichi is pretty sure that his blood pressure has gotten sky high as compared from before he entered high school and after he entered high school. With the Karasuno first and second years being little fucking shits, and on top of that, having to deal with Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto combined together weekly, Daichi isn’t sure how he’s still alive at this point, honestly. He should get a medical checkup soon.

He sits in silence for a moment, face morphed into a forced smile, waiting for Kuroo and Bokuto to shut up. And for Oikawa to stop taking selfies, of course.

After 15 minutes of absolute suffering and misery, Kuroo and Bokuto have quieted down and Oikawa has put down his phone. Fucking finally. 

“So,” Kuroo began, after declaring that he has won the “ohoho” showdown with Bokuto. “How are things going on between you and Suga?”

“Yeah! How are you and Refreshing-kun doing?” Oikawa added.

“Ohoho, yeah Daichi, don’t hide the details! Tell us!” Around him, the three captains who were so fixated in their own activities were now focusing on Daichi with their full attention, their eyes fixed on him.

…Suga? What about him and Suga did they want to know?

“Me and Suga? Huh? What do you mean,” Daichi frowned, trying to think back hard on what he told them about him and Suga that has their full attention.

“Come on, man, don’t play dumb, we know,” Bokuto whined.

“Wha-? No, I actually have no idea what the fuck you guys are talking about.” 

Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa all leaned back at the same time, looking at each other with their mouth open, eyes widened slightly. 

Oh, no. This can’t be good. 

But what the fuck were they talking about? Suga? What happened between him and Suga?

“Oh my god, Daichi, are you kidding me?” Kuroo began to laugh hysterically, bending over while holding his stomach, his whole body shaking with laughter.

“Sawa-chan, you’re even worse than Iwa-chan! Oh, my God!” Oikawa exclaimed, leaving Daichi even more irked than before.

“What? If something’s so hilarious, why don’t you tell me? HEY! Stop laughing at me!” Daichi yelled, which only made them laughing even more. 

God, Daichi wanted to die, what did he ever do in his life to deserve this? Daichi is a good person.

Eventually the laughter died down, “Dude, you two really aren’t…?” Kuroo began, still snickering a little.

“Aren’t what, spit it out, Tetsuro.” 

“Oh, nothing,” Kuroo wore his infamous smirk once again. “We just all thought you and Suga were dating, because it’s so obvious that you two are in love with each other,” 

Wait, what? Ask Suga out? They thought…

“YEAH! Man, I mean, everyone thought you two were dating!” Bokuto added in.

“Sawa-chan! We’ve all seen the way Refreshing-kun eyes your thighs all the time during matches! Not blaming him though, because damn, Daichi.” Oikawa let out a low whistle, which resulted in a flushed Daichi whacking the back of his head.

“Dude, hands off Suga’s man, you already have Iwaizumi.” Kuroo snapped his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face, and the three of them started to bicker, again.

Why is Daichi embarrassed right now? I mean, things like this happen all the time. Daichi never got this flustered when people thought him and Michimiya were dating, he just brushed them off… 

Daichi thought back to all the time when he felt his heart start racing when Suga slung an arm around his shoulders or when Suga snuggled up to him during their “study sessions” where they accomplish close to nothing. 

He thought about how much he noticed the mole under Suga’s eyes and how soft his silver hair looked, Daichi wanted Suga to lie in his lap and thread his fingers through it. Well, it’s not like that never happened anyway. But, platonic friends do that all the time, right? 

Right?

…

…Fuck.

“Yoo-hoo, Sawa-chan, you still alive?” Oikawa snapped his fingers in front of Daichi’s face bringing back his attention into the conversation.

“What, were you thinking back on all the times you and Suga did stuff that were not-so-platonic? And how pretty your dear setter is?” Kuroo asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Dude, you totally are! Oh, my god, Daichi, you’ve got it bad,” Bokuto pointed at Daichi, holding his stomach while he threw back his head and started laughing.

“…Fuck,” Daichi muttered to himself, not paying attention to the other three captains who were still teasing and laughing at him.

“I hate you guys so much, what am I supposed to do now?” Daichi groaned, planting his face into his palms, his face still burning.

“Hm…,” Bokuto hesitated for a moment, tapping his fingers against his lips, making himself look like he was thinking hard. 

“Oh, I know! You should start by baby steps, you know? So, first day, smile more at him, laugh more, you know, all this flirty shit. Then, on the second day, suck his dick,” Bokuto suggested brightly, like what he said was just completely normal.

“Bokuto! You’re a fucking genius, bro. Definitely suck his dick.” Kuroo followed.

“I second that! I mean, it worked with Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said joyfully, raising his hand up in a peace sign, sticking his tongue out.

“Shut up, Oikawa, nobody cares or want to about what you and Iwaizumi get up to behind closed doors, don’t ruin my image of Iwaizumi.” Kuroo waved a hand towards Oikawa’s direction.

“Fuck you! You’re just jealous because you don’t have the balls to ask Kenma out,” Oikawa retorted.

“Oh shit, roasted!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly.

“S-shut up! Bokuto, you don’t get a say in this, you can’t even admit to yourself that you’re in love with Akaashi,”

“I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH AKAASHI!” Daichi tuned out the rest of their bickering and could only think to himself about his setter.

Daichi is so fucked, because he just realized his feelings for his best friend.

He is definitely suffering. 

\----

“Daichi!” Daichi snapped his head to the source of the noise, his heart sinking when he saw Suga, beaming at him with his fucking sunshine smile.

After that weekend’s meeting with the other captains, Daichi just couldn’t get Suga out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see in his head was Suga smiling at him with those kind eyes, fuck, the other captains were right, he’s really got it bad. Needless to say, he has been kind of avoiding Suga since then.

“H-hey, Suga,” Daichi attempted to smile, scratching the back of his head as Suga skipped closer to him.

“Where were you this morning? I waited for you outside of your house for 10 minutes, why did you ditch me?” Suga punched Daichi’s chest, pouting at him.

Yes, so what if Daichi woke up earlier this morning to avoid having to walk to school with Suga? There’s nothing wrong with that. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. Daichi is not a coward. Nope.

“S-sorry, Suga, I just needed to meet a teacher about university stuff you know, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you.” Suga responded by deepening his pout, folding his arms as he scowled playfully at Daichi.

Fuck, he is so adorable. Daichi thought.

“Fine, but you’re buying me meat buns after practice.” 

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Daichi rolled his eyes, a smile creeping on to his face. 

He was glad that things haven’t changed that drastically after his dramatic discovery of his feelings for his vice-captain and best friend. 

“Come on, captain, let’s go to class now,” Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand pulling him away to class. Daichi didn’t miss the way his heart rate went up as he felt Suga’s smooth hands cover his own. 

For the whole of class, Daichi couldn’t concentrate. At all. 

Well, he could concentrate on the back of Suga’s fucking head and how soft and smooth his hair looked. Daichi wondered what it’ll feel like if he put his fingers through Suga’s hair and just tug, what kind of noises wil- 

Ok, this is a fucking problem. It’s gotten to a point where even the teacher has caught onto the fact that he isn’t paying attention to any of the algebra that’s being written on the board, and well, obviously, the teacher called on him. 

Which resulted in the entire class laughing at him. 

The whole class with Suga included.

He wanted to crawl in a hole and die when he felt himself flush after seeing Suga’s small laugh, his hand covering his mouth.

Whatever, Daichi never cared much for the quadratic formula anyways. Fuck the quadratic formula. Maybe things will get better during practice.

\----

Things were not better during practice. In fact, they’ve gotten fucking worse. He has lost count of the number of times someone served a volleyball in his face, because he wasn’t paying attention which normally resulted in Suga giggling, and him wishing that he could crawl into a hole and die.

He just couldn’t fucking get Suga out of his mind, fucking hell, he is so so fucking tur-

“Daichi?” This time, the voice didn’t come from Suga. Instead, it was coming from Asahi, who was holding a volleyball in his hand, eyeing Daichi warily.

“Yeah,” Daichi sighed to himself, exhausted.

“Um,” Asahi hesitated for a moment, scratching the back of his. Daichi would be finding it amusing how scared Asahi acts around him, but he doesn’t even have the energy to be teasing Asahi today.

“Are you okay?” Before Daichi can lie to Asahi and reassure him that yes, he is fine, Asahi interrupted him.

“It’s just… today, you didn’t seem like you were concentrating. At all.” Realizing what he said, the gentle giant’s face morphed into a horrified face, and waved his hands in front of him.

“Not that you are bad at volleyball, no! That wasn’t what I meant. It’s just that you’re always so concentrated in the practice games and today you seem…off. Is everything alright?”

Daichi contemplated lying to Asahi. But, you know what, who the fuck cares. It’s not like Asahi will judge him anyways, they’ve been friends for long after all.

“Say, Asahi,” Asahi tilted his head. “Have you ever…” Daichi cleared his throat. “Thought that me and Suga were dating? Or that I liked him? Or vice versa?” 

Asahi looked down on his volleyball with a frown on his face, before rising his head up to meet Daichi’s gaze. He looked confused. He opened his mouth, before closing it again, then opening his mouth again.

“I mean…” Asahi looked around nervously. “Are you two not dating?” 

Daichi groaned burying his face in his hands.

“Sorry! Daichi! I’m so sorry!” Asahi was waving his hands frantically now. Again, if Daichi wasn’t so fucking confused and exhausted, he would’ve been finding this situation immensely amusing.

“It’s just… I just assumed that you two wanted to keep it low profile? So I never asked, or commented.” 

“…Is this what you were worried about?” 

“Well, I mean,” Daichi took a deep breath. “You know the captain meet ups I’ve been telling you about?”

“Yeah, what about that? I thought you hated the meetups.” 

“Well, I don’t hate them, hanging out with Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa can be pretty fun, actually.” 

“Okay, that’s not the point. Anyways, I was out with the captains and they asked me about Suga, assuming that we were dating. And I… I guess I realized that I really, really like Suga? For a long time? And I didn’t even realize?”

“Ah, I see, so that’s why you’ve been so distracted the whole day” Daichi tried to protest, but Asahi just smiled to himself knowingly.

“I knew there was something going on between you two,” Asahi’s smirk got replaced with a terrified look on his face after he saw Daichi’s glare, his fist raised. “I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!”

“Well I mean, if it makes you feel better, I think he feels the same too.” That caught Daichi off guard. He hasn’t even thought about the fact that Suga might even reciprocate his feelings.

No, Suga is straight. Isn’t he?

At the sound of Daichi’s silence, Asahi continued on.

“I mean, have you seen the way that he insists on sitting next to you every time we have a group study? And have you ever noticed how he’s always snuggling up to or just physically touching you in some way? Also, when he thinks that nobody is noticing- well, you only, he stares at you like you’re the sun or something.”

Asahi paused for a while, before flashing Daichi that soft smile that he was so used to see. 

“It’s kind of cute, actually.” Daichi felt his blood rise up to his cheeks at that comment, and he immediately tried to defend himself.

“S-shut up! Friends do that all the time!” Even to his own ears, his words sounded ridiculous. Asahi didn’t say a word, but he threw Daichi an unamused look, his eyebrows raised.

Well, thinking back, Suga never does this with anyone else. Not Asahi, or Kiyoko.

“Daichi!” Both boys turned and look at the direction where the sound was made, and there Suga was, beaming at Daichi once again.

Asahi smiled at Daichi once again before turning back, waving goodbye at them.

“Well, I guess I’ll go now, see you guys tomorrow! Oh, and also, “ he glanced at Daichi and Suga. “Good luck, Daichi!” He left before Daichi could give him a glare.

“Come onnn, Daichi, you’re always so slow! You promised me meat buns, too, don’t think I’ll forgot about that!” 

Under the lights in the gymnasium, Daichi could see sweat that was still glistening on Suga’s forehead, sweat that he didn’t wipe off. He could also see the beauty mark that he stared at so often, and everything he was worrying about just went away.

Fuck, he thought, Bokuto was right, he does have it bad. Real bad.

“Okay,” Whatever, Daichi thought to himself. “I’ll buy you meat buns.” 

The bright smile on Suga’s face was totally worth his soon to be empty wallet.

\----

“Dah-chee,” Suga said, with his mouth stuffed with meat buns. Daichi snorted.

“Daichi,” Suga repeated, swallowing his mouthful of food, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Daichi licked his lips.

“Daichi!” Suga repeated once again, his tone a little harsher, getting Daichi’s full attention.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you like me?” Daichi choked on his spit, and almost tripped over air. 

What the fuck. No, how the fuck. How the actual fuck did Suga know? Did Kuroo, Bokuto or Oikawa tell him? He’s going to murder the three of them slowly and painfully. Was he that obvious for the whole day? Did Suga not-

“You know, you’re not exactly subtle,” Suga answered, as if he could hear Daichi’s thoughts.

Oh, no, what is he going to do? Should he apologize? What should he do?

“I-I, Suga, look, um, I jus-”

“Oh my God, Daichi, just kiss me already!” 

Wait what? This wasn’t the reaction Daichi expected. He was expecting a slap across his face, or some harsh words being thrown at him, but not this. 

Without waiting for an answer, Suga reached across and got a fistful of Daichi’s shirt, pulling him in and pressing their lips together.

Their first kiss wasn’t like what the movies would describe it as, or like any shoujo manga. There weren’t any fireworks, the world didn’t stop or start spinning. Their first kiss together was messy, and their teeth clashed with each other, but to Daichi, it was perfect. Because holy fucking shit, he is kissing Suga.

Finally, Suga’s grip on Daichi’s shirt loosened. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, grinning at Daichi. Suga seemed happy.

“You know, you might be good at volleyball and studying, but you’re quite dense, and obvious.” Suga began, his grin spread across his face so wide that Daichi thought his face was going to split.

“I-, wha-“ Daichi began, but he soon got cut off by Suga.

“I’ve been flirting with you for ages, and today, you kept on blushing around me and you couldn’t even look me in the eye.” Suga took Daichi’s hand in his own.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“Y-you’ve been flirting with me?”

Hearing that, Suga rolled his eyes, hard,

“Yes, Daichi, I’ve been flirting with you for ages. You don’t ever see me touching Asahi every possible moment, do you?” Daichi shook his head.

“Daichi,” Now, it was Suga who seemed flustered and a bit nervous. His grip on Daichi’s hand got stronger. “You do like me, right?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” 

This time, it was Daichi that pulled Suga in for another kiss. Needless to say, this kiss was a huge improvement from the first one, and a lot more heated. 

After a few moments, Daichi reluctantly pulled away from Suga, who was blushing from head to toe. So was Daichi, but he didn’t care, because Suga likes him. Like-likes him.

“Wow, Daichi,” Suga smiled again, but this time it was a mischievous smile. “You’re a really good kisser,” Suga smirked, before leaning in, next to Daichi’s ear. Suga’s breath tickled his earlobe, and that sent shivers down Daichi’s spine.

“Why don’t you stay over at my place tonight and show me what I’ve been missing out on so far?”

\----

It was a Saturday, and Daichi found himself seated at Kuroo’s living room once again. 

He felt happy. Hell, he was fucking ecstatic. Not to mention that that evening where Suga and Daichi confessed to each other, he found out that Suga really likes his thighs.

Really, really liked his thighs.

He wasn’t even visibly annoyed when Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa fell into their normal routine again, with Kuroo and Bokuto having an “ohoho” showdown and Oikawa taking millions of selfies.

And, of course, they weren’t just going to let that slip that easily.

“Sawamura, you’re grinning like a 13-year-old boy on his first date.” Kuroo remarked. And of course, Oikawa followed.

“Yeah, Sawa-chan, did something happen between you and Refreshing-kun? Tell us!” Oikawa demanded, putting down his phone. 

No but seriously, how does Oikawa have so much fucking storage space on his phone?

“WAIT A MINUTE,” Bokuto screeched, pointing at Daichi’s neck.

Oh, no. 

“IS THAT A HICKEY?” 

Daichi is dead. He knew that he should’ve worn a fucking scarf, he knew his button-up shirt wouldn’t cover up the many hickeys that Suga left. He fucking knew it. 

“Oho?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, smirking at Daichi.

“OHOHO?” Bokuto shrieked. 

“OHOHOHO?” Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa screamed in perfect unison, and Daichi wondered if they’ve been rehearsing that just for this one moment. 

“Uh, guys, listen-“ 

“NO! DAICHI SAWAMURA, TELL US ALL THE DETAILS, RIGHT NOW,” Bokuto bellowed, Kuroo and Oikawa immediately nodded their heads, their eyes fixated on Daichi.

“GUYS,” Daichi roared, using his “dad voice”, as Suga called it. The three of them immediately shut up. 

Daichi blushed, thinking back on the rather… intriguing activities that he and Suga were engaged in. 

“Okay, yeah, Suga and I are together now,” Daichi murmured, keeping his head down.

After a moment of unexpected silence, Daichi looked up, only to see the three other captains staring at him with intense eyes.

“Uh, guys-“ 

“OH MY GOD, FUCKING FINALLY,” The three of them yelled at the top of their lungs, again, in perfect unison. 

“Did you suck his dick?”

“I told you sucking his dick will definitely work,”

“Was it good?”

“Wait, or did he suck you dick,”

“Or did you two both suck each other’s dicks,”

“Oh my god, yeah! I bet Suga tops though.”

“WHAT? What the fuck, Bokuto, are you hallucinating? Of course Daichi tops, USE YOUR BRAIN, BRO.”

“Yeah, Kou-chan, have you seen Da-“ 

Daichi takes everything back he said about the weekly captains’ meetup being fun,

he is fucking suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY SHITTY ASS WRITING I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT AND EXPECT ME TO POST MY SHITTY WRITING MORE AND MORE OFTEN BECAUSE IM ALWAYS POURING MY FEELINGS INTO MY WRITING. PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND A COMMENT I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS' FEED


End file.
